Fleeting Fascinations
by enaskoritsi
Summary: ..."Nothing lasts forever, un." The skies erupted without warning, a deafening explosion of sound engulfing every ounce of tranquility without mercy. "One day you'll see that first hand."


_Disclaimer :_ I do not own Naruto or anything associated.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

.:. Fleeting Fascinations .:.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A single cerulean eye stared ahead, the blue iris practically sizzling with excitement. A satisfied, content grin spread across its owner's lips as he tilted his face skyward, taking in the sight before him greedily.

Ecstatic clouds of gray steel and black stone swarmed to defiantly smother any patch of placid sky that tried to poke its way through the barrier. Their joyous howling and jubilation echoed through the air in a dazzling ballad, caressing the ears of all those blessed enough to listen. The pressure from their celebrating calls crackled through the air, baring down on the one figure floating close enough to dare its silent challenge.

The skies erupted without warning, a deafening explosion of sound engulfing every once of tranquility without mercy. A flash of brilliant, scarlet light streaked through the misty air, striking the ground off in the distance. The stunning afterglow of crimson that radiated from the ground cast the world in a demonic shadow, dying every inch of vulnerable land to its vengeful pleasure.

Deidara observed the display with excitement heating the blood in his veins, the electricity from the air shooting from the palms of his hands to the tips of his feet. Standing on the back of one of his living masterpieces, he gazed out upon the bewitching drama unraveling before him, reveling in the crushing embrace of the heavy air and the thundering laughter from the heavens.

Another fascinating coil of light spiraled down to earth, its golden glow exploding into a dazzling burst of light that lit up the darkened field. Its roaring partner blared through the air in competition, the pair expressing the purest form of creation that had and would ever exist.

Deidara leaned forward in anticipation, his golden hair blowing behind him as the severity of the wind decided to spread its name. The wingspan of his creation stretched proudly as the bird itself carried its master closer to the heart of the show, of what truly was the epitome of art.

For that was what this truly was; art.

The perilous dance that thunder and lightning had waltzed since the beginning of time was captivating, not only in its spectacle but in the message in portrayed with each moment.

The fleeting beauty of true light with its radiant trail of passion's fire, blazing down to the mortal earth in grand glory. The sporadic shrieks and yowls that blasted through the air and sent all else flying in the aftermath of its victory. These were glorious visions and charades that could never be repeated or copied, preserved falsely in the desperate creations of man.

The artist's stormy gaze could rival that of the world around him as he soared higher, a reckless burst of laughter seeping out of his lips as a flash of lightning cracked open the ground only a few yards behind him. His maniac expression only grew more crazed as the chaos unfolded around him, taking him into its welcome arms without prejudice.

Deidara laughed again, eagerly taking in the only freedom that he could ever possess. This was inspiration, this was life, this is what it meant to do as one pleased, when one wished, without the fear of tribulation threatening around the corner.

The S-ranked criminal would do anything to disappear into the skies, strike down upon the earth with a magnificent display, a single unprecedented act that would stun the onlooker speechless. His life had fallen far from the sights he had once held in the corners of his vision, the goals that he had promised to accomplish before his own destruction. Frowning and glancing at the ground below, his scope easily narrowed on a hunched figure, shielded by the overhang of trees and rock from the mesmeric call of nature's finest.

"Heh," he chuckled cynically, a rapid shock of luminescence lightning of his dark features before casting him back into darkness. "Sasori-danna sure is missing out."

Dismissing the melancholy image of his stoic partner to the back of his mind, Deidara snapped his attention back as thunder echoed around him in a warning ruby red. He barely had time to register the signal before the clouds burst, piercing drops of rain falling through the sky and showering the world with its foggy haze.

Even as his cornflower hair turned sopping and heavy, sticking to his flushed cheeks and neck, the appreciation did not die from Deidara's eyes, instead burning only brighter with a fire that even water could not douse. As his clay creation began to grow muddy and weak beneath his feet, his face twisted into something wild and untamed. He leapt off with another grin, flying through the air without any trace of fear as he cried,

_"Katsu!"_

There it was.

His art, its sensational yellow and orange hues, mixed into the beauty around him, straining against the warring rain that threatened to put out its explosive splendor.

This was it, what he lived for. His purpose, connecting with the first genius and mastery that the gods had ever formed. He was one with a temporary world, basking in its grandeur with appreciation that only he could comprehend.

Deidara's brow furrowed as he flew backwards from the force of the detonation, swiftly landing on a jutting tree branch to his left and curling his toes around the surface for balance with adroit precision. Glaring back down at the world below, loathing spread through him like a poisonous sickness, griping both his mind and heart and bruising them both into more heinous conditions than they had started.

It seemed that the greatest artists were always meant to be shunned during their lifetimes, their precious pieces and designs simply too advanced for the pitiful population of fools to understand. No one could see the artistic grace in an explosion as Deidara could; no other could appreciate flitting gifts that imprinted the viewer once upon the mind and changed them forever, scorching a yearning in their heart for one more glimpse.

Slipping down through the branches, the agile ninja jumped to the ground, slowly meandering back to where they had set up camp with a phlegmatic gait. He threw back his head, his golden hair plastering itself to his skin as his visible eye watched one last burst of lightning curse the air alight.

"Done with your stupidity for now, brat?" his partner taunted tonelessly as the grotesque form of a human-like puppet materialized into view, kept dry by a barrier of thick leaves and wooden limbs.

"Ah, don't mock my art Sasori-danna, un," Deidara chastised lightly before settling on the ground, folding his legs underneath him as the harsh illumination lit up behind him in a silhouette.

"Hn," the other grunted with disinterest, flickering the beady eyes of his puppet shell towards the downpour and all its radiance. "The only way that rain could be art is by the fact that they never stop appearing, and are thus eternal."

Deidara chuckled, propping up his chin on on hand with a smooth, almost lethargic motion.

"But every storm is different Danna," he countered, his blue eye shining with barely concealed spite behind the damp tresses that fell around his shoulders messily. "Each one has its moment and then fades away, un."

"And then returns," his opponent rolled his glassy eyes in mild irritation. "The world is an endless cycle Deidara, not one of your misled conceptions."

"Nothing lasts forever, un, " Deidara shook his head, causing Sasori to peer at him curiously from the rare serious quality of his voice. The explosives artist lifted his head, giving his partner a knowing, but foreboding stare.

"One day you'll see that first hand."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Author's Note : _I really dislike how this came out. It doesn't really seem to have much of a purpose, so I might take this down later, but for now I'll give it a try. This was born out of me being, basically, a picky brat. I've read many stories, that I'm not bashing or critiquing, but where Deidara was afraid of thunder. That struck me as odd, because his art itself is so loud and intense. Therefore, this popped into my head, what I believe he might think of thunder, or whatever. As you can see...it didn't turn out as well as I hoped.

And that Deidara and Sasori conversation...I don't even know what the point was, haha. I hope I kept them somewhat in character.

Please review. Please. I'd appreciate it so much, even if you're just giving me suggestions and criticism, especially since I'm so unsure with this piece.


End file.
